


Easy to Please

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ketch teases his hormonal boyfriend a little too much.





	Easy to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 24 (69 and Ghibli).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: DeanKetch
> 
> **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

“Is this all you intend to do for the entire pregnancy, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean glared at Ketch from the couch. “You try carrying around three enormous pups and do much more, asshole. This is your fault.”

Ketch huffed, entering the small nesting space Dean had created in a quiet room of the Bunker. He shifted Dean’s feet up and settled onto the couch, staring at the television for a moment. 

“How is this my fault? And why are you watching a cartoon?”

“It’s not a cartoon. It’s anime. And you’re the one with the fucking knot.”

“That may be true. But you were the one that insisted we tie without a condom. You were the one that was unaware of your fertility period. And this is a cartoon. It’s just from a different country.”

It was Dean’s turn to huff. “We’d fucked plenty of times and were fine. I just guessed all the times monsters beat the shit out of me I lost the ability to have pups or something. And if you don’t understand it fine, but this is one of the _finest_ films from Miyazaki in this century. Just leave me alone and let me watch my show.”

“What’s it called?” Ketch asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Howl’s Moving Castle. Either shut up or go bug Sam or something. Or make me dinner.”

“You know, I feel that pregnancy has made you even more bossy.”

Dean paused the movie, turning on Ketch. “Listen up, you British bastard. This is half your fault. How about you stop being a dick and show me a little respect considering I’m carrying our fucking pups. Hell, I’ll be giving _birth_ to them in about a month. I’m not asking for much dude – just lay off, huh?” 

Ketch’s face sank when he realized Dean wasn’t teasing. “My apologies, Dean. Would you like dinner now?”

Dean sighed himself, shifting himself into a sitting position with effort. He swung his legs over the couch and tried to stand, holding his wide stomach. “No, I’m fine. I’m just gonna go get a water or something.”

Ketch rose quickly, setting his hand on Dean’s back. “Stop, please. I didn’t mean to frustrate you.”

“You do it a lot,” Dean mumbled.

“I know. I know I do, and I’m truly sorry. You must remember that Mick and I are still learning life without the Old Men and the Code. We’re still learning freedom. Please – Allow me to make it up to you.”

“I’m fine, Ketch. I know you didn’t mean to push. I snap at everything.”

“Because you’re carrying my children, Mr. Winchester.” Ketch splayed one hand on Dean’s stomach, rubbing gently. He pressed kisses along the curve of his neck up to his ear. “And that is truly amazing. Even if I don’t thank you for it – I am so proud, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Keep doing that and I’m gonna get horny, man.”

“I can assist with that.”

“How? I’m too big to breed comfortably,” Dean complained, trying to step away. Ketch held tight. 

“Perhaps. But my mouth does work wonders, Mr. Winchester.”

“When I sit down my stomach hides my cock. I can’t stand that long.”

“No need to sit or stand. Lie down on your side and I’ll lie next to you. I can lay around your stomach so it won’t get in the way.” 

Dean frowned a little, rubbing over his stomach absentmindedly. It _had_ been weeks since he and Ketch had done much more than kiss or shower together. And the idea of Ketch’s mouth around his cock, swallowing him down – it was downright sexy. 

“We’ll try it,” he finally conceded.

Dean stretched out on the couch, tossing the back cushions off to make more room. Ketch helped him shimmy out of the sweats he was wearing before taking off his own pants – bluejeans, Dean was glad to note. It’d been a fight to get the ex-Man of Letters to wear anything but dress slacks or the occasional black jeans. 

Ketch stretched out next to him, and Dean could see the outline of his thickening cock through his shorts. 

“Want me to—“

“No need,” Ketch said, stroking Dean’s cock to thickness. 

“I wanna.” Dean yanked Ketch’s shorts down and nuzzled over his cock, chuckling breathlessly when Ketch gasped.

He ran his tongue along the length of Dean’s cock, swirling it around the tip before sinking back down. Dean’s hips jerked.  

“Just like that—“

“Shh, Mr. Winchester. Don’t I always take care of you?” Ketch took Dean into his mouth, hands on Dean’s ass as he began to bob his head. Dean groaned, his cock throbbing at the flutter of Ketch’s throat as he swallowed. 

Ketch’s cock was hard, brushing against Dean’s bottom lip every move Ketch made, as if asking for permission. Dean gave it, opening his mouth wide and swallowing his Alpha down.

The room was silent safe for the quiet swallowing noises from the men, neither hurrying to get the other off. Each took time, exploring his lover’s cock, lapping and sucking at different areas. 

Dean was almost sad as his orgasm neared. He pulled back from where he was nibbling at Ketch’s swelling knot. “I’m gonna—“

“How would you like it, Dean?”

“What?” Dean asked. Ketch smirked against his thigh. 

“Would you like me to continue sucking your cock? Make you spill down my throat? Or perhaps I settle behind you and knot you. Fill you like I did the night you were impregnated. Or my hand, watch you fall apart under me.”

Dean’s stomach did little flips, slick dribbling down his ass.

“Knot me.” 

Ketch stood and pulled Dean’s shorts and sweats back on, tucking his cock into them before wiggling behind him. He kissed along Dean’s neck as he pulled the fabric down over the swell of Dean’s ass, allowing his cock to bump his slick, open hole.

“Just relax, Pet. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. Watch your show.” 

With that he pushed his cock in easily, picking up a lazy pace. Dean pressed play on the anime with shaking hands, letting the sensations - and situation - wash over him. Ketch remained silent, hands resting on Dean’s hips even as his knot swelled.

Dean’s orgasm hit when Ketch’s did, the locked knot and first gush of come pushing him over the edge. His cock dribbled weakly though he shook with orgasm - the woe of his omega status meant little to no semen even though he came hard enough to see stars. He let his ass begin to milk Ketch’s throbbing cock, each spurt of come drawing out his own orgasm. 

They shivered together as they came down, wrung out and exhausted. It was Ketch that moved first, pulling out when his knot went down enough to do so, and pulling Dean’s pants back up. “Feel better?”

“Worlds— thank you, Ketch.”

“My pleasure. Though we should get you cleaned up.” 

Dean nodded, but made no motion to rise. “Lemme finish my movie,” he grumbled instead, snuggling a little tighter to Ketch’s chest.

“As you wish, Mr. Winchester. As you wish.”


End file.
